Last Chance
by Jerrend
Summary: Natsu and Ultear are pushed to the limits as the war on Alvarez goes from better to terrible. They use Last Ages to try and save their allies, but what happens when it works too well? Natsu x Ultear fic. Discontinued Up for Adoption.
1. How it all began

**Hey guys I decided to make the back in time fic. This story will be about Natsu and Ultear going back in time and they will be the pairing anyways here is the first chapter enjoy! (Also this will be different then the manga and some characters are OOC) ALSO SPOILERS IF YOU HAVENT READ MANGA!**

The war of Alvarez was a brutal one. The forces of Fiore are being out matched by Alvarez and they are down in numbers. Many are still fighting and clinging onto hope that they can win still. As the Fiore forces were being overwhelmed the master of Fairy Tail used one of the three ancient spells known as **Fairy Law** and lowered the forces of Alvarez considerably.

After he used the spell the forces of Fiore cheered and gained the moral to continue on and were pushing back the forces of Alvarez. The only ones who knew why the master of Fairy Tail was missing were the members of the guild that he ran and treated as a family.

All around the battlefield you could hear the screams of Fairy Tail members thanking their master for his sacrifice. For certain members the loss of their master brought out tremendous power. Mainly the dragon slayers.

Around the battle field you could start feeling the tremendous power pooling out from the four dragon slayers. Laxus after seeing his grandfather sacrifice himself started taking out waves of enemy's in a blind rage not even knowing he was in dragon force.

Wendy was crying so hard that she didn't even realize the change in her hair and the wings that grew on her elbows and knees. After she cried for a few minutes she started casting a mass healing spell that brought most members around her to full strength before collapsing. After collapsing Carla took her to the back of the battlefield where they had the high ground so she could rest.

The Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel was surrounded when he felt what happened. With one tear running down his face he screamed a loud roar as scales and shadows started surrounding his body. After clearing more soldiers, he found a member of the Spriggan 12 and headed straight into the fight.

But the worst of all the dragon slayers was Natsu. Even though that Laxus was blood related to Makarov he still didn't have the same connection as Natsu and Master Makarov. The forces near Natsu were getting pushed back as he started walking towards the thousands of soldiers and members of the Spriggan 12.

As he walked past everyone people were shouting for him to get back and that they were outnumbered. What they didn't realize was the scales under his eyes and on his hands leading up to his forearms.

Natsu walked towards the crowd of soldiers with tears running down his face as he unleashed a blurry of spells and took them all out but the Spriggan 12. Dimaria and Jacob of the Spriggan 12 were injured but not close to finished. Natsu took Jacob out quickly and turned to Dimaria with a glare that froze her even for the slightest moment.

She used her God take over to turn into Chronos the god of time and froze time all around them. "You and all your allies can't move in my time space, but my allies can." Natsu frozen even in dragon force eyes opened widely as he heard slashing and magic being shot and even though time was frozen you could hear the body's dropping after death.

Dimaria smirked as she saw the dragon's slayer twitching slowly in the time space. _He can even move in this time space what amazing power._ Dimaria thought as she watched the Dragon Slayer struggle against being frozen in her space.

What she wasn't suspecting was the interruption of someone that wasn't her ally. As thousands of balls rained down upon her and doing considerate damage and weakened her magic Natsu broke free and turned to see his savior, Ultear Milkovich. "Ultear your alive?" Natsu asked with big eyes.

"Not necessarily Natsu, when I used Last Ages while you and the dragon slayers were fighting the dragons after the GMG I was frozen in time until I got pulled over here into this woman's time space." Ultear said as she walked over to the dragon slayer in the same clothes she wore when they were on Tenrou.

"Ultear how many are left?" Natsu asked as he looked at Dimaria slowly getting up but having issues. "Not many Natsu her allies did quick work of everyone while they were frozen, I would say that about a third of your forces are left." Ultear said with a sad face.

"With how you are right now can you do Last Ages?" Natsu asked with hope in his eyes. Ultear looked shocked at the question but was surprised he thought of something so smart. "I'm not sure I might not have enough magic power." Ultear said.

"THEN ILL GIVE YOU ALL I HAVE!" Natsu yelled at Ultear with determination in his eyes. Ultear looked frozen in shock at the proclamation. "Natsu if you help me with the spell you could die as well." Ultear said. "I don't care as long as everyone else can continue." Natsu said staring at her with the fire and determination in his eyes.

 _I forgot how determined he always was to save his friends, that as well as his looks and magic power I wished I knew him sooner in life. Things might have been different._ Ultear thought as she looked at Natsu and nodded and got into the form to cast the spell.

"Put your hands on my back and don't hold back." Ultear said as she got ready for the spell. "When was I ever known for holding back?" Natsu said with a smirk as he rested his hands on her back.

As the spell turned up. "Last chance Natsu to turn back even if this works the last time I did this it was only a minute." Ultear said as it was reaching the final stages of preparation. "Even if it's just a minute it's still a chance." Natsu said.

"Alright then, **LAST AGES."** Ultear yelled as time magic started pouring around them and as Ultear started running low on Magic Natsu started pumping all of his magic into Ultear. Ultear was surprised by the amount of magic that the fire dragon slayer had.

 _This is way more then the last time I saw him! Is he even human? This might take us back a few years?_ Ultear thought as the magic from Natsu kept pouring through her and Last Ages was about to finish. The most surprising part of the process was that that there was no pain like last time and she still looked relatively fine and so did Natsu.

As the Magic took its course the spell commenced and made a loud bell noise saying it finished, and when it was finished the spot that our two heroes were at was empty. Natsu and Ultear successfully casted the spell. Except instead of a minute.

They were sent back years into the past.


	2. Arrival to the past

**Hey guys so I'm doing this fic a little differently than most that I have read and if you have any opinions after this chapter please review, I like to know what everyone else thinks as well. I have spent a while writing out a time line I see fit for the story and will mostly go off of that but if I like any of your ideas I might tweak it. Anyways chapter 2!**

 _The deaths around the battlefield, bodies dropping. Screams and cry's of fellow members falling around him and he couldn't do anything. Frozen in place in time while all his friends and family died. The first to go were the stronger ones. Erza, Laxus, Gray and Gajeel were token out quickly as they were fighting foes that took advantage of them being frozen._

 _Then came the lesser known forces, Romeo, Macao and Wakaba all fell to the foot soldiers as they were surrounded. The man frozen in place watching and hearing all these deaths happening. Was no other than Natsu. Even tho frozen in time some tears ran down his face as he watched all his friends die one by one._

Natsu woke up quickly with sweat and tears running down his face and body while he was breathing heavily. _It felt like a dream but it also felt so real._ Natsu thought as he slowed down his breathing and took in his surroundings.

He was in a cave that looked like the one he grew up in with Igneel. The scent of only him and the wildlife surrounded him as he regained his senses. He felt the cool touch of stone and breeze go through his ragged clothing. He could taste blood in his mouth and his body felt sore beyond belief.

Natsu tried to remember what happened the more he thought about it the dream seemed realer every minute. Then he remembered Ultear and the spell they casted. _Did it work!?_ Natsu thought as he stood up and looked at his body.

So far his body stayed relatively the same, he had the same body shape and height as when they used the spell. _Maybe I got sent back to when I was training with Happy._ Natsu thought as he walked outside.

Except when he got outside it wasn't any place him and Happy went to for training. The place he woke up to was the cave he lived at with Igneel. _How could this be? I haven't been here in years!_ Natsu thought as he looked around the area.

"It looks the same as it did the last time I left here..." Natsu thought out loud as he walked over to the pond that was a few feet away. Natsu looked at his reflection in the water and looked the same as he did when they used the spell.

 _Odd I need to ask Ultear what happened, but where is she?_ Natsu thought as he walked around. After deciding there was no point in staying here since he couldn't smell Ultear anyways he decided to walk the path he took when he ran into Gramps when he was a child.

Walking for a while Natsu decided to set up camp since it was near night time when he left. After setting up a fire and catching a random boar that was unlucky enough to be nearby when Natsu was looking for food and starving there was no chance for its escape from the dragon slayer.

Watching the boar slowly roast over the fire Natsu dazed off thinking about his falling comrades. _I hope they are alive_. Natsu thought as he cried some more thinking about the comrades he watched die while he couldn't do anything about it.

Suddenly he heard the bushed nearby rustle around. Standing up quickly getting into a defensive position ready for any attacker that was lucky enough to sneak up on him while he was lost in his thoughts. The most surprising thing was it was someone Natsu knew very well. Walking out of the bushes was the one and only Master Makarov of Fairy Tail.

 **Ultear P.O.V**

Ultear woke up slowly as her whole body felt sore and her eyes were still heavy from sleep. As she finally peeled her eyes open she noticed she had the home she lived in while working for Master Hades. _Wait how did I end up here?_ Ultear thought as she looked around to confirm her location.

Then she took a look at her body. _My body looks the same as when me and Natsu..!_ Ultear remembered her and Natsu used Last Ages to try and save everyone during the Alvarez ware. She remembered how much magic power he pumped through her so that the spell would work, oh and did it work.

As she looked at her surroundings and found her old communication lacrimas orb she used to talk to Master Hades. _Hmmm I wonder how I could explain my age difference._ Ultear thought as she knew she didn't look as well-endowed as she did back then.

Also the fact that she no longer had the same mindset of revenge as back then as well. _I wonder if I could leave Grimoire Heart, but where would I go after?_ Ultear thought as Crime Sorciere wasn't a guild yet. _Maybe I could join Fairy Tail with him?_

Knowing on rare occasions that Master Hades let people leave the guild she thought of a plan to do so. _He might let me leave if I act like I forgot who I am, or I could just vanish and act like I was never there. Guessing since where I lived I hadn't done much from the guild yet and I moved into the flying ship when we got Meredy._

Thinking of her plan she almost forgot about her time travel partner. _Hmmm I wonder how Natsu is doing in his situation, I need to find him fast! Since I'm alive there's no way that stubborn dragon slayer died through the spell._ Ultear thought as the dragon slayer was in a tough spot.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

Natsu was awestruck at the appearance of his guild master. He looked younger then what he remembered but that didn't matter because he was still alive. "Gramps how are you? Natsu started whispering.

Makarov decided to speak after noticing the young man in front of him. "Im not this gramps person you speak of boy, but my name is Makarov Dreyar, Master of Fairy Tail it's nice to meet you, what is your name?" Makarov asked as he stuck out his hand to the pink haired dragon slayer.

Unknown to Master Makarov Natsu was freaking out on the inside. _How does he not know me? I was in his guild for years, he treated everyone as family. How can he not recognize me I've done more damage than anyone in the guild over the years…_

After thinking about what he just thought Natsu came to a conclusion on what happened. "Sorry must have mistaken you looked very similar to someone I knew, My name is Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said as he shaked the old man's hand.

"All good my boy, now what are you doing out here all by yourself this late at night?" Makarov asked as he took a seat at a nearby stump. "I was camping out and got lost." Natsu said.

"Quick question what's todays date and year?" Natsu asked

"It's July 7th, x777. How long have you been lost?" Makarov asked.

"I haven't been lost that long. Just been trying to get back to where I was." Natsu said as he sat down and was shocked that he was sent back to the day he was sent to the future and met his old master.

 **Hey guys please review and follow see you next time!**


	3. Natsu and Makarov

**Hey guys here with another new chapter! I really enjoy writing this story for some reason but we shall see how long I can keep the update going! Anyways just to clarify the ages of Natsu and Ultear. I know it's not her exact age but my story my rules :P**

 **Natsu: 20**

 **Ultear: 25**

Natsu stared at the fire after taking in Master Makarovs news. He was not only sent back in time with the same body as when him and Ultear used the spell, but he was at the time of when Igneel left him.

Natsu started slowly feeling depressed, he was happy all his guild mates were alive but nothing will ever be the same with how old he is now. When he joined the Guild Natsu and his group were all a year apart. Now he was about how old Laxus was when he joined the guild.

The only one that would stay the same would be Happy and he would have to wait for Happy to be sent from Edolas. Then it dawned on him, what if Happy was never sent over because Edolas is a different Universe and time might not affect them like it did in his world.

Natsu was very sad at thinking of never seeing his little buddy again, but maybe he got to live in Edolas with his other family along with the other fairy tail members. Maybe even right now Mystogan is ruling Edolas and Happy is complaining about not having enough fish and Carla his scolding him.

Natsu then jumped up from where he was sitting scaring Master Makarov who was sitting on a stump near the fire, he still hadn't left after meeting the dragon slayer. "Hey old man, do you know of any good healers?" Natsu asked knowing that scary old lady was from Edolas. Even though it was before the time he left that meant there could be some hope.

"Hmmm we have a healer at my guild named Porylusica but she doesn't like humans too much." Makarov explained to Natsu. Natsu sat down in a sitting pose and figured he should probably join the guild soon but he was worried about a young blue haired dragon slayer he thought of as a sister who was helped by Mystogan when she first arrived.

"Old man what's this guild you speak of?" Natsu asked obviously knowing what a guild is but trying to hide the predicament he's in for now till he can reunite with Ultear hopefully. He doesn't know is she is alive or not but she's the only other person who knows what happened and he is worried about her.

"My guild is a guild called Fairy Tail, it's a place for mages to come together and become a family and to nurture and grow as well as master there magic, and they can take jobs to earn money and explore the world, people always say my guild is destructive and rowdy and it may seem not all of us get along but in the end of the day we are a big family." Makarov said with a smile.

"That sounds nice." Natsu said forgetting hoe much gramps could always put the guild ahead of him and make it sound like the greatest place in the world, but Natsu felt the same way as him when it came to Fairy Tail.

"Does that mean you're a mage old man?" Natsu said again knowing the answer but trying to get the old man to talk to him more. He missed these moments and when the master died in his time it him hard.

"Yes my boy I use Giant and Light magic." Makarov said as he grew his right hand and made a ball of light in his left. "Do you use any magic, you seem like a capable young man." Makarov said as he looked at the teenager staring at the fire.

"Yeah my dad taught me my magic." Natsu said lighting his hand ablaze with the always warm feeling of his fire as he watched the flames danced about around his hand.

"That is some peculiar fire magic, who was your father?" Makarov asked surprised to see such wild and powerful flames easily controlled by the boy a quarter of his age.

"My dad was the king of the Fire Dragons, his name was Igneel and he taught me Fire Dragon Slaying magic." Natsu said with a big smile on his face. Even though Igneel is gone he could still move forward and always be proud that he was a son of Igneel.

"Dragon slayer magic is a lost magic, I didn't even think there were dragons around anymore." Makarov said as he rubbed his chin thinking about if he should ask the boy who is lost to join his rowdy family.

"You know with your magic you could help a lot of good people, you could come with me and join my guild. Join my family and grow with us as we take on the adventure known as life." Makarov said as he extended his hand from the stump towards the fire dragon slayer.

Natsu had a soft smile on his face as some tears ran down his face. Even though he knew it was coming this moment was always one of his favorites growing up because even though he lost a father he gained a family. He took Makarovs hand it shook it firmly while wiping away the tears.

"Alright my boy we can head out in the morning, it's too dark out to go anywhere right now." Makarov said as he sat against the tree stump and nestles in comfortably near the fire. Natsu looked at the old man with bliss and can't wait to meet his family again. He still wanted to find Ultear but had no clue where she was at this point in time so he will have to wait for her to find him.

Wendy was still bugging Natsu, even though Porylusica was here there could be reasons why the others are not. Wendy was the youngest out of all the dragon slayers and didn't even know any offensive spells in the last time line until Natsu met her.

"Hey old man you still awake?" Natsu asked as he looked up at the stars. "Yes, what do you need?" Makarov asked as glanced at the dragon slayer. "I still want to join your guild but I need to do something first, it won't take me long but I need to make sure a friend of mine is ok." Natsu said as he turned towards Makarov with a smile.

"The door will always be open for you my boy and your friend too. Now get some rest no reason head out at night when its more dangerous." Makarov said in a fatherly tone. Natsu giggled and said "Alright goodnight gramps." Natsu said as he laid down. Makarov glanced one more time at the dragon slayer with a faint smile "Goodnight Natsu." Makarov said as he peacefully fell asleep.

 **Hey guy's sorry I kind of focused more on Natsu again! Don't worry Ultear will be coming back but it's easier to focus on Natsu since we know his story while I figure out Ultear. Anyways please review and follow!**


	4. The Start of a Family

**Hey guys another new chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!**

Natsu and Makarov woke up early in the morning, and said there farewells after Makarov gave Natsu good luck on helping his friend, and the location of his guild.

After they departed Natsu went towards the location of where the "Cait shelter guild" was in his timeline. If Wendy was taken there that means Mystogan must of found her nearby that location. With the senses Natsu has now he is sure he can find Wendy very quickly.

Making his journey to the guild Natsu noticed he was actually close enough to where he could get there in a few hours of walking. On his way Natsu noticed that he felt a little different then when he left his timeline.

Not noticing it last night he feels younger even though he is the same age. After the effects of the time travel he feels like a brand new Natsu. Although his thoughts were disrupted when he started to hear a faint crying noise from a little girl.

Noticing that he was in a much different location then where he was a moment ago he must of spaced out while traveling to find Wendy. Running towards the noise at top speeds he kept getting closer and closer until he could smell what seemed like Wendy but without the perfume she wore.

Catching up to this field he saw a small worn down house that look liked it was built years ago. He slowly approached the small house before he heard the little girl scream at him. "Go away!" She yelled.

Realizing that she must be scared Natsu thought of a plan quick so he could still salvage what happened. "Hey are you Wendy? Grandeeny told my father Igneel about you. When he disappeared yesterday I ran here to make sure you were okay." Natsu said loud enough for her to hear.

The crying slowly went down and went to a small sniffle as he heard the door open slowly. A small girl came out with blue hair and a teal dress that covered her body with black flats. "You know Grandeeny?" She said with her sniffles still going.

"Im Natsu Dragneel, Grandeeny was a friend to my father Igneel the king of the Fire Dragons." Natsu said as he kneeled down in front of her and lit his hand on fire.

Wendy looked at him big eyed. "Can you help me find Grandeeny?" Wendy asked with pleading eyes. "Im sorry I don't know where she went but if you want you can come with me and we can be a family, and I can help you learn your magic more." Natsu said as he slowly put his hand out in front of him.

Wendy's sniffle went back to crying as she tackled Natsu with a hug. "Yes please." She said as she buried her face into Natsu's scarf. "Here hop on my back and I can carry you where were going you must be tired." Natsu said as he turned around and Wendy slowly crawled onto his back.

"Natsu can I live with you wherever were going?" Wendy asked as her eyes slowly closed. "Of course you can I told you we are a family didn't I?" Natsu asked looking at Wendy as her eyes finally closed.

"Yes Papa." Wendy said as she fell asleep on Natsu's back. Natsu was surprised at what she said but was really happy that she sees him as that.

Natsu always thought of Wendy as a little sister but now with how old he is Wendy could be his child. Wendy would be four years old right when they went across the gate.

Natsu thought he would be happy to raise Wendy as his own as he carried her on his back towards the Family he always knew.

Natsu carried Wendy all the way to the train station in Hargeon. They are taking a one way trip to Magnolia. Even though Natsu still hates trains he wants to get there as soon as possible.

As he got on the train he set Wendy down so she was resting against him. Natsu is terrified that he might not be good enough to raise Wendy. He was always the childish one of the groups and everyone always told him he needed to grow up.

As Natsu was deep in thought Wendy shuffled against him and muttered "Papa is so warm." As she scooted closer against him. At that moment Natsu swore he would protect everyone and raise Wendy to be as kind and gentle as she was. He also swore to get stronger and to get Wendy stronger as well.

After turning and looking out the window he noticed that the train was moving and he felt perfectly fine. Natsu prayed to the heavens thank you for taking away his curse on trains. Even though it was probably because he was sent back in time but now he could be more helpful in fights with this alone.

After a few hours Wendy woke up and looked up to see Natsu her adoptive father looking out the window. She smiled and yawned as she rester her head back against his side. "Are you awake Wendy?" Natsu asked.

"Yes papa I'm awake." Wendy said as she sat up and turned to look at him. "Wendy why do you call me Papa?" Natsu asked looking at the child. "Because your warm and nice like Grandeeny and she was my Mama so if I am living with you and were a family that makes you my Papa." She said easily like t made sense to her.

"Wendy do you have a last name?" Natsu asked as the child stretched her bones after her nap. "I don't have a last name Papa." Wendy said while looking down. "Well would you want my last name and to be my adoptive child?" Natsu asked looking at Wendy as her eyes went big eyed and she had a big smile on her face. "Yes!" She yelled while she hugged Natsu's side.

They went back to resting as they rode the rest of the train ride to the home town of Fairy Tail. Magnolia City. Where there journey can continue.

 **Hey guys I made Wendy a little younger as well so deal :P. I always liked how they have a brother and sister relationship but I thought it would be cool for Wendy to be raised by Natsu. Maybe not next chapter but one of the next ones we will see how Ultear is doing. Until next time!**


	5. Welcome Dragneel's to Fairy Tail!

**Wow I am into this story I never post twice in one day lol anyways Chapter 5 time! Also guys I changed the ages on characters to how I wanted them. Also I plan on getting to Ultear next chapter! Also remember this is x777 so Wendy was only 5-6 but I made her 4 so her age isn't that I'm sorry if story is fast paced I don't like how some drag on and on and I get to the point I apologize if you don't like the style.**

Wendy and Natsu took a long train ride to Magnolia in all honesty Natsu didn't think he would find Wendy as quickly as he did. So far it has only been a day since the old man and the dragon slayer departed from each other and he was happy to be able to see his family once again since coming back in time.

As the dragon slayers walked down the streets Wendy held Natsu's hand while looking at everything with big eyes. This was really her first time being awake in a city and everything was new and exciting.

"After we go to the guild how about we take a look around the city?" Natsu asked as he looked at his adoptive daughter with a big toothy grin. Wendy looked up to Natsu with a really happy face and nodded her head to his idea. Although Natsu has lived here in the other timeline, this is still Wendy's first time in Magnolia and a city all together so she will want to go adventure around.

When the father and daughter duo finally reached the front of the guild they could hear yelling and cheering going around from the rowdy guild. As they reached for the doors the excitement in Natsu grew to be able to see his family again. Even if they were younger they were still alive and that is all that matters.

Opening the door and walking inside with Wendy still holding his hand the pink haired dragon slayer got a lot of attention since the guild became quiet just before there arrival. Everyone in the guild was looking there way as he walked in with Wendy hiding behind his leg. _At least she is still shy._ Natsu thought as he looked around for gramps.

Not seeing the guild master he was about to ask for him until someone with red hair approached him. "What matters do you have with the guild?" The red headed girl asked as she stared down the duo with a stoic face. "My name is Natsu Dragneel and this is my daughter Wendy Dragneel, and Master Makarov told me I could join the guild the other day id I wanted would it be ok to speak with him?" Natsu asked after the introductions of him and his daughter knowing the red heads need for politeness.

"Im sorry I didn't know you were a recruit, my name is Erza Scarlet nice to meet you, ill go fetch the Master." She said with a slight smile before she left. Erza Scarlet was wearing her chest piece and shoulder pads, as well as her white dress that went to her knees and her rapier around her waist. She also had blue leggings and brown boots.

"Thank you" The dragon slayer said as the rest of the guild went off and did there own thing. At this point in time they got new members all the time so it wasn't anything exciting. Natsu led himself and Wendy to the bar to sit while he waited for Erza to get the master .

The young dragon slayer was being shy and looked uncomfortable sitting in the bar stool next to him. She looked over at Natsu and asked "Can I sit in your lap papa?" With big puppy dog eyes. "Of course." Natsu said almost breaking down in tears from how cute Wendy acts at this age. He picked her up and set her in his lap and she seemed to calm down a lot considering the new environment.

After waiting for about five minutes the old master finally came down stairs to see the two dragon slayers sitting at the bar talking to each other. With a smile he finally reached them with Erza by his side. "Glad to see you make it here my boy and who is this little child?" Makarov asked as he sat on the bar next to them.

"Well that friend I told you about was actually my dad Igneel's friend and was a dragon raising young Wendy here and she was also abandoned by her parent dragon so we had a talk and I'm raising her as my own." Natsu said with a big smile as he patted Wendy's head. Wendy was also smiling too and hugged her papa.

The master of fairy tail nodding in understanding. "Well in any case that must mean you know dragon slayer magic as well young lady." Makarov assumed while looking at the child. Wendy nodded and smiled happily at the question and also feeling proud of her magic.

At this point most of the guild was listening to the conversation. Finally a young boy in only boxers spoke up after hearing about the dragons. "Gramps that cant be right dragons aren't real." The young boy who said this was none other the. Gray Fullbuster, he was wearing, well nothing but boxers and a cross necklace

A lot of the guild was yelling that the two new recruits were lying. The only ones not saying anything were Erza, Master Makarov and a broody teenager on the second Master yelled for everyone to shit their traps and was about to speak until he felt the magic power of Natsu.

"Wanna say that again stripper." Natsu remembering this moment in his childhood and never liking the fact that barely anyone believed him. He didn't want the same thing to happen to Wendy so he decided now would be the best time for him to show his magic power.

As Natsu raised his magic power to extreme heights the aura alone melted everyones clothes but the ones that kept quiet about the dragons and some even fainted from the magic power including the young ice make wizard. After seeing most people were having a tough time Natsu decided to mask his magic power again.

The master of the guild, Erza and some other members had there jaws drop at his magic power. Natsu looked to be only 20 years old but unknown to them he could rival the gods of ishgar at his current power level. "My boy I knew you had powerful magic but how did you get so strong?" Makarov asked.

This time little Wendy decided to speak up. "That's because Papa isn't a normal dragon slayer he is son to a dragon of royalty and went through tougher training then most." Wendy said with a big smile and proud to have such a strong father figure. Natsu nodded to confirm what Wendy said.

Back in his old time line he didn't know, but apparently being a dragon slayer raised by a dragon of royalty makes you quite stronger then a normal dragon slayer. It also makes you more durable and have better senses then them as well. Natsu didn't learn this until he talked to Igneel when he was dying in front of him but apparently Wendy knew and never told him.

She probably figured Igneel told Natsu, but she didn't know that Natsu never listened to Igneel in the slightest. Also the dragon himself also slacked off when it came to dragon heritage teaching since Natsu never paid any attention to begin with. That's why Gajeel and Wendy always knew more then the rest.

"So your saying that Natsu is actually dragon royalty?" Erza asked while in a thinking position. She was also surprised by the magic power of the new comer but after seeing people like Gildarts and Makarov she was only a little surprised.

"Yep and Gramps I can still join the guild right and of course Wendy as well?" Natsu asked as he looked at his daughter who perked up after seeing what her father said. "Of corse my child I wouldn't turn you two away for anything, Erza can you go get the stamp and register these two for me please." Makarov said as he took a drink out of his mug of beer.

"Of course Master." Erza said as she went behind the bar and pulled out the stamp with the fairy tail guild logo on it. " Where do you want your stamps?" Erza asked as she walked over to the dragneels.

"On my right shoulder in red please." Natsu said with a smile as he rolled up his coat. After Erza placed the stamp on his shoulder he felt a little more whole again. Even though he kept his body when he went back In time for some reason his guild mark away and he felt naked there ever since.

" I want it in the same place as Papa please but in blue!" Wendy said as she walked over the knight. "Of course you cutie and if anyone ever try to mess with you here you can come to me and ill make sure they are punished" Erza said with a big smile. As she placed the mark on her right shoulder as well. Wendy looked at her with a big smile. "I will Erza-nee!".

"Now with both your stamps, you two are now official wizard of Fairy Tail. Welcome!" Erza said in a happy tone.

 **Thanks for reading please review and follow!**


	6. Reunited

**Im sorry guys, but it's time for Ultear's chapter. I know many of you will be mad. Just bare with me. Please Review! (Also sarcasm if you couldn't tell :P)**

It took Ultear a day or two but she came up with a plan. With her magic she can make a fake copy of her younger self and make it look like she died from an accident. If Master Hades will believe it was an accident when she died no clue but if anything he wont suspect she is alive. After making her clone in the old white kimono she uses to wear she set it up to look like she tripped and hit her head on the corner of a counter in her house.

She made the gash and hit deep so it would be believable but not over kill. It looked like she either tripped and hit her head hard enough that she died of blood loss or someone smashed her head against the counter and left her to die. She setup pre precautions to show someone else might have been here. She never had been with a guy but she was flirty enough for anyone to assume she has been.

So she also put some guy clothes in her dresser as well as a used condom in the trash. Don't ask how she got it but they don't have sex pens for nothing. After it looked believable she set a lacrima in the house to record and report back to her when someone finds the fake body. The body should last for a few months with how much magic she used to make it. Knowing that Grimoire Heart will send someone for her if she doesn't respond to her weekly updates.

After making her bedroom a mess with sheets everywhere and some clothes thrown around she made her way to the front door with her pack of essentials. Even if they found her she looked way to different compared to back then to be anything more than an unknown older relative. Thinking about it she could pass off as being her Mother's sister. She knew her mother did not speak of family much and it wouldn't surprise most.

After leaving her home she made sure to record the date that Grimoire Heart attacks Meredy's home village. Not knowing what to decide, save the village as well as Meredy's family or let it get to the point where she saves Meredy and raise her as her own again. She would need to discuss this with the fire dragon slayer before anything else.

After leaving her home she went to a hidden base she uses to have to keep her valuable belongings.

She knew there were more then a few books about her magic but she needed a good reason for how she knew the magic in case of future interrogations. Once she made it into the base she found some stored jewels she was saving up as well as the ancient text she was looking for. After using her magic to make a copy of the text in better condition then the one she owner she put it in her pack with the rest of her belongings. After doing a few checks around the base she also remembered she had an ancient book about dragons in a peculiar language. After grabbing that as well she hoped that Natsu would be able to gain something from the text.

After leaving her base and recanting rubes of protection and invisibility on it for future safe houses. She went off towards the direction of Magnolia City. Being where she was now it would be about another day or two travel. The good part is she is not in hiding in this timeline so she can take the trains freely without any issues from rune knights or the magic council. After she found the closest town and was in luck there was a train station she bought a one-way ticket to Magnolia City.

Seeing she had some time Ultear went around the shops and looked through some clothing stores and found some clothes she liked. After trying some on the one thought that popped into her mind was. _I wonder if we could be a couple._ Ultear thought with some hope. Since the Grand Magic Games she has had a crush on the pink haired dragon slayer. Even though she was a criminal and fought against him multiple times in the past he forgave her instantly and said he knew she could do good.

What she and Natsu didn't real was that was what made her fall in love with him. She also knew she had too much competition for the dragon slayer. But know since they are in the past she can take him for herself. After buying some clothes that suit her very well. She decided to wear her favorite outfit she bought.

Ultear's favorite outfit of course was a little showy and made great use of her curves. It also was a close look to her old style. She wore short pumps with thigh high leggings going up her long legs. Leading up to a red kimono that barely covered her lower area and was tight when she bent over. The kimono opened up front and showed her cleavage well and only had one sleeve. She also matched it with a dragon head necklace and a red headband.

 _This should get him looking my way and I know he isn't as dense as everyone else thinks._ Ultear thought with a smirk as she walked back to the train station and catching the eyes of every guy she walked by. She even got looks from many girls as well. Ultear knew she had a good body and she loved showing it off but it was reserved for the pink haired dragon slayer.

After making it on the train she got a cabin to herself with a fold out bed. She decided to lock the door and sleep most of the tide or she would get bored to death. _Why couldn't Natsu be here and be so sick I could lay his head on my lap._ Ultear sighed thinking about the dragon slayer. As she slowly went to sleep.

Waking up to the sound of the rain whistle she looked at the time and realized she slept through most of the ride time since it was night time when she boarded the train. Realizing there was about an hour left in her ride she decided to go get some food from the cafeteria on the train. As she stood up and stretched her bones from the long rest she slowly made her way to the cafeteria car. Taking her time, she made it to the car and sat down at one of the tables. Looking around sh realized there weren't many people here.

After a few minutes a waiter came by to take her order. Ultear ordered a chicken salad and some water. Even after the time travel and being frozen in time she didn't have much of a appetite. _I bet Natsu ate four boars when he woke up._ Ultear giggled as she thought. Her order finally came and it was good for what it was. After paying and leaving the car she went back to her cabin and rested the rest of the train ride to Magnolia.

Once the train finally arrived she looked around the familiar city. _It was much smaller then I remember._ Ultear thought but just figured she didn't come to this city till many years later so it must have grown tremendously over time. Slowly making her way to the rowdy guild she noticed all the people walking and talking about every day things and most looked happy. _At least that never changed this town always seemed happier then most._ Ultear thought as she made her way to the guild hall. Once the guild hall was in view she felt a tremendous magic spike come from its location.

Realizing it was the dragon slayer she loved. She laughed a bit realizing he wasn't going to hide the power he was currently at. Not surprised in the least she still thought it was a funny occurrence. As she got closer to the guild hall the magic level was brought down considerably. Approaching the doors, she heard many cheers and yelling coming from the rowdy guild. She opened the doors to her new beginning with a smile.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

Once they got their guild marks Natsu asked Wendy to go make friends with the other children. She looked at him a little scared but Erza overhear the conversation. "Wendy ill come with you if you like?" Erza said with a gentle smile. Wendy looked at her now big sister and shook her head happily she hopped off Natsu's lap and ran towards the red head and took her hand.

 _Erza seems much nicer and is opening up quickly to Wendy but she always had a soft spot for little kids._ Natsu thought with a smile. After sniffing the air for a few moments Natsu caught the smell his time travel partner. Natsu had a big grin after realizing the smell and the Master noticed. "Why are you happy all of the sudden child?" Makarov asked as he looked at the stupid grinned dragon slayer. Natsu looked back at the master with the same stupid grin everyone loves "I can smell an old friend of mine coming." Natsu said to the old man as the doors to the guild hall opened.

Everyone looked towards the open doors to see a beautiful woman walk in. She could be considered the hottest woman in the world. With her long purple hair that frames her body well held by a red hair band. To her small beautiful face. Her very curvaceous body being held by a tight red kimono that showed her cleavage and an ass that could kill. To her long milky legs that had thigh high tights that led down to her short pumps. It was no other then the beautiful Ultear Milkovich.

Once she spotted the dragon slayer. She walked towards him with a sway in her hips with every step. Once she got there she took her rightful place on his lap. "Natsu-kun I finally found you." Ultear said with a pouty face as she leaned into him. By this point most of the guy guild members had bloody noses and were either on the verge of passing out were were already passed out from blood loss.

"Ultear you finally caught up to me. I didn't know where you were and I ran into gramps over here and he told me to join the guild." Natsu said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Surprising everyone even Ultear at his advances. As the show was going on a little girl named Wendy came walking over to the two. "Papa who is this?" She asked not knowing the women that just walked into the guild and commenced massive blood loss and flirting with her father. Ultear looked down at the little girl and turned to Natsu mouthing "We will talk about this later." Natsu nodded understanding why she might be mad.

Ultear got off his lap even though she didn't want to and kneeled down to the young dragon slayer. "Me and your papa are old friends and lost each other long ago, but I heard of a pink haired man on his way to Magnolia and he is the only man I know of with pink hair." Ultear told the little girl who nodded with a smile. While all you could hear from the older dragon slayer was him mumbling. "It's salmon."

Turning to the Master of the guild Ultear asked of she could join as well. The master walked up to her and slapped her ass which got him a flying orb straight to the crotch. "Feisty I like that." Makarov said as he went to get the stamp. As he got closer Ultear grabbed he stamp from the old man "Only Natsu gets to touch me there." As she put the stamp on her right shoulder in purple and tossed the stamp back to the guild master. Unknown to them there were a few heavy blushes from the girls around the guild hall as well as a certain dragon slayer.

Natsu looked at the time mage and was happy that she could get a restart at life with the rest of their friends. As well as Natsu could finally have a chance at the mate his inner dragon always wanted over the years.

 **Hey guys longer chapter then I thought but they are finally reunited and it feels so good. (Sorry couldn't hep myself :P). Next chapter we will probably go into some planning between the two mages and what is to become. Anyways farewell for now! Please review and follow if you haven't!**


	7. Old Friends Return

**Hey guys! Decided to do another chapter since I got bored. Ive gotten some reviews on my writing style and I'm sorry if you don't like it but I just write for fun I try to improve how I want to but besides that I just enjoy writing, but for the people who gave the reviews I have no ill will because you were just trying to help and I appreciate it. Anyways on to the next chapter!**

After applying the guild stamp on her shoulder there were some cheers from the guild members for having another member. Some people were excited and some were just waking up from the blood loss or from when Natsu exerted his magical pressure earlier. Or there were some like Erza who had her hands at her chest trying to figure out why they aren't fully grown like Ultear was and now was jealous of the older woman. (A/N: credit to experimenter19).

There was a certain raven haired teen who just woke up and was staring at Ultear not with lust but with confusion. He slowly walked up to her and said on name. "Ur?" The raven haired teen named Gray asked. Ultear turned around and was confused at first but remembered the former student of her mother was in the guild. "Im sorry but I'm not Ur." Ultear said with a small smile as she patted the young boys head.

"But you look exactly like her but with longer hair?" Gray asked not believing what the older female was saying. Some of the guild members including the guild master overheard what Gray said and started having more nose bleeds thinking of the mother and daughter. Ultear bit her lip trying to figure out what to say to the young ice wizard. She was saved by the love of her life luckily.

"Sorry to break it to you Gray, she is related to your master but she isn't her." Natsu said as he walked up to the two. Gray looked between them and nodded and walked back to where he was seated by Cana and started sulking. "Poor guy that is still pretty recent for him." Ultear whispered sadly. She saw Gray as somewhat of a you her brother as well as Lyon.

"I know but time will help heal his wounds." Natsu said knowing from experience. Ultear nodded at his words and turned towards the dragon slayer. "Natsu we really need to talk." Ultear said with a serious face. Natsu nodded and looked around the guild quickly until he saw the scarlet haired girl still having her hands placed on her chest. Laughing a bit, he walked over to Wendy and grabbed her hand and walked to Erza.

"Erza can you watch Wendy for a bit while I go talk to Ultear in private please." Natsu asked politely. Erza broke out of her stupor as she registered what he asked before accepting. Wendy was excited to play with her "Older Sister" but she wanted to be with her father. "Are you gonna be back soon papa?" Wendy asked with a pouty face. "We wont be that long be good for Erza okay?" Natsu asked and Wendy nodded as Erza took her towards the kid table with Gray and Cana.

After getting his babysitter for Wendy he walked back to Ultear and nodded her to follow. They left the guild hall and went out to the woods near where Natsu's old house was. "Ok we should be in private now." Natsu said as he stopped and turned towards the time mage. Ultear sighed as she pinched her nose. "We haven't been back for more then two days and you already changed the timeline."

Natsu flinched knowing she was talking about Wendy. "I didn't know if Mystogan was going to be here to protect her when Grandeeny left. What was I suppose to do leave her to die. She didn't know any offensive magic till we fought the Oracion Seis." Natsu said defending his course of action.

"I guess you have a point. We don't know if Edolas time field was changed or not since it's a different universe." Ultear said confused of the whole situation. "Also we need to plan out what we are going to do about future events that we are going to keep the same or change." Ultear said taking charge of the situation.

"I think we should talk about if we are going to tell anyone yet first." Natsu said stating his opinion on the matter. He wouldn't mind telling Master Makarov the situation knowing he would be helpful to what is happening. "Gramps could be very helpful with what is going on. He also has lots of connections." Natsu explained to Ultear. "You are right, but would he believe us." Ultear asked not knowing the old guild master as well as the dragon slayer.

"If we explained our case I think he would, he is very wise and will probably give us good advice." Natsu explained to Ultear. Ultear didn't reply and stopped to think about the situation. She was about to reply when Natsu held up his hand. "Wait I smell some people near us." Natsu said as Ultear nodded. The fire dragon slayer started following the scent. The closer he got to the scent the closer they got to the location of where his house use to be. They slowly crept up to the spot and heard a fire going. They walked around and hid behind a bush until they heard.

"Ahhh your burning my fish!" Natsu laughed recognizing the voice and walked through the bushes with Ultear right behind him. Right there where his house should be, was a camp fire with four people or should I say one person and three cats sitting around it. Before Natsu could say anything he was tackled by a flying blur. "Natsuuuuu where were you and why is the old guild hall there and everyone is younger and why is Mystogan here!" Happy rambled on as Natsu started to pet his furry friend.

Happy stated the truth along with Mystogan was Carla and Pantherlily sitting around the fire. "Its good to see some friendly faces." Mystogan said as he stood up to go to the fire dragon slayer. "How are you all here?" Natsu asked in disbelief. Pantherlily was the one to speak up. "We don't know, all the three of us exceeds could remember was some war and we woke up a few miles out of town and when we went to the guild hall only happy recognized it." Pantherlily explained.

"That would make sense since you and Carla joined after the remodel." Natsu said while in a thinking pose. "But I'm more curious on how you're here Mystogan?" Natsu asked looking at his old ally. "I honestly don't know either before I was sent here I was doing some paperwork and went to bed, before I knew anything else I woke up out here in the woods and found these three arguing." Mystogan said with a confused look.

Natsu turned to Ultear hoping she might have a theory on what happened. Seeing the look from Natsu she decided to explain what she thought happened. "From what I can tell since you four are from a different universe, is that when we used Last Ages to go back in time it couldn't send the exceeds back to Edolas and Mystogan was here back in this time and was sent here in the form he was in Edolas." Ultear explained.

"I guess that makes sense, but what happened how did we get sent back in time?" Mystogan asked. "That would be our fault." Natsu said while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "We used an ancient spell to try and go back in time when we were losing the war in the future, but what we didn't guess was with how much magic we used we would get sent back this far." Natsu explained to the group.

Everyone was a bit shocked at the news. Until Mystogan stood up and looked worried. "Oh no, what about Wendy I was so confused about being back I forgot I was the one that found her." After saying this Carla started to get worried as well. "Don't worry you two I didn't know if you were here so I went straight there to find Wendy, she is at the guild right now with Erza." Natsu said as the two sighed in relief. "But I may now be her adoptive father." Natsu added in.

"Well at least she might grow a back bone then." Surprisingly it was not other then Carla who said the statement. Everyone looked at her shocked at what she said. "I love Wendy but that girl was timid and shy, I hoped she would gain your attitude a little bit and become more open to others, and now she might." Carla explained as the group nodded.

"Ok but were gonna need a plan for how to continue from here on out." Ultear said. The group talked it out for over an hour and they at least got some of the groundwork laid out.

Mystogan would join later down the road as after he travelled for a bit to regain some of his magic staves he needs for his magic. Pantherlily will go with him since he isn't supposed to join the guild for a long time and we don't know where Gajeel is at this point in time.

Carla and Happy will join the guild after Natsu and Ultear go on a mission and say they rescued them from something related to the mission. Then Natsu will give Carla to Wendy as a gift and Happy will stay with Natsu. After a while they will go into more detail but for now Natsu and Ultear are expected back at the guild and need to go back right away.

 **They are back! I felt like it would be weird without our Exceed friends and Mystogan was always a cool character that was tossed out really early in my opinion. Also his magic was really cool as well.**


	8. New Home

**I don't know why but I love writing this story! Also guys I type this story on my phone so there usually is a lot of errors and I don't catch them all so I apologize! Anyways onto the next chapter!**

It has been a month since the reunion of the exceeds and Mystogan. Since then Natsu and Wendy have been living in a hotel while Natsu builds his new home. The first job Natsu and Ultear took was the highest paying A class job they could find since neither of them are S class yet and they haven't told Makarov they are from the future since they have some time before any big events happen.

Also after there first job they "rescued" Happy and Carla. Wendy was ecstatic to have Carla as her friend and you could tell Carla was tearing up seeing the little girl she always cared for. Happy stayed by Natsu's side most of the time but they still argued and needed a break from each other. Throughout the month Natsu and Ultear became a team in the guild. They called their team Time Dragons.

They would go on missions to pay for living and building supplies for Natsu's home he is building. He was making it bigger since he wasn't going to be the only one living there. He planned on asking Ultear if she wanted to live with him when he finished. They were getting closer by the day and always flirted with each other. Although they knew they had to be serious because this could be there last chance to save everyone. They also got a last chance to be together.

Natsu always knew Ultear was the one for him. His inner dragon would always pull him to her and want him to do unspeakable things to her. Over the years Natsu learned how to tame his inner dragon but now that they have a chance at love and it doesn't help the fact she always wears very revealing clothing and flirted with the dragon slayer.

Ultear was on the same boat as Natsu as well. She always had a crush on the pink haired dragon slayer and his bright outlook on life. He was one of the few people that accepted her and said she could always fix for what she did. Even though they were enemy's and fought several times he still accepted her when many wouldn't. It also didn't help he had a body of a god in her opinion and always showed off his rock hard abs, but a woman has to control herself she always tells herself.

Even though they weren't together they were very protective over one another. When guys checked on Ultear, Natsu would glare them down and snarl at them. Then when girls flirted with Natsu, Ultear would give them a sickly glare that could rival Erza when her strawberry cheesecake gets smashed.

Luckily for them they only had eyes for each other but never said anything to one another. Natsu was busy working on the house and trying to raise Wendy. He was really good with her and any other kids they ran into on missions. Which was a big turn on for the time mage. Ultear was also busy as well. She kept in contact with Mystogan and Pantherlily to see their progress on Mystogan getting his magic weapons again. So far he has obtained most of his staves and is trying to get the last two.

There group was making progress in the new time line so far. As of now Ultear is sitting on a blanket with the two Exceeds and Wendy having a tea party. While Natsu is putting the finishing touches on the house. That was another surprise to Ultear, was how good of a carpenter Natsu was. His only response was "Well when your as good as me when it comes to destroying stuff, fixing stuff becomes a second nature." She laughed thinking about his answer as she accepted her tea cup from Wendy.

Over the month Ultear and Wendy have gotten closer. Wendy likes to play with Ultear and thinks she's beautiful. Ultear is a sucker for kids like Erza and thinks Wendy is the cutest thing ever. Sometimes when Natsu is being strict Wendy will run to Ultear with big puppy eyes and a pouty face asking her to help. This drives Natsu insane but Ultear loves that Wendy is getting close to her. Ultear always wanted a family and she didn't care if it was blood or not. Love is all that is needed in her opinion and she knows Natsu thinks the same way.

As Wendy poured her another glass of tea they finally heard Natsu yell. "Finished!" As he walked outside with his clothes disheveled and dirt/sweat covering his body. Natsu did a big upgrade from his old house and decided to go all out when building it." Come on let's take a tour!" Natsu yelled as the group followed him inside.

The house was two stories tall. It was white on the outside and the door was a dark oak color. There were windows all over and a chimney sticking out on top. As the group got inside there was a big living room with couches surrounding a nice fire place. There was a big walk in kitchen that was open to the living room with a bar. There was also a small bathroom and a room for laundry downstairs. As they headed upstairs there were three doors on the right and two on the left. The two on the left were bedrooms, one was for Wendy and was painted sky blue and had a bed and dresser and the other was open for now. Then the three on the right, the first one was a bathroom that had a tub/shower and two sinks. The second was another bedroom that was open but had a bed and dresser in it. The last was the master bedroom. The bedroom consisted of a bid open space as well as a walk in closet and its own personal bathroom. The bathroom had a big walk in shower as well as a big jakoozi style bathtub and two sinks.

As they finished the tour everyone looked astonished at the work done to the house. "So, what does everyone think?" Natsu asked the group in front of him. Wendy cheered and hugged her Papa. Carla and Happy said it was nice and a better improvement. Ultear said it was lovely and it would make a fine home. Happy with everyones answers he decided now would be the best time to ask. "Happy and Carla why don't you take Wendy downstairs, there should be some ice cream and fish in the fridge." Happy and Wendy cheered as they headed downstairs and Carla followed shaking her head.

Now that they were finally alone Natsu took a deep breath and turned to the time mage. "Ultear I know were not together or anything and I don't know how much you like living at fairy hills but you could live here too if you want?" Natsu asked while rubbing his neck and blushing a little bit. Ultear was shocked at the question but on the inside she was really happy. She hugged Natsu tightly and after they separated they both had big blushes on there cheeks. "You can have the room next to mine." Natsu said. Ultear nodded and said she was going to go get her stuff from the girl's dormitory.

Natsu went downstairs to eat some ice cream with Wendy since he moved all their stuff from the hotel here already. It was already late in the afternoon when Natsu finished the house. By the time Ultear got back from the dormitory with her belongings it was already night time. Everyone decided it would be a good idea to go to bed considering it was a long day for some especially Natsu. Natsu went and tucked Wendy into bed and read her a story. Carla was snuggled up to Wendy and happy was sleeping in his hammock that was hanging in the corner of the little girl's room.

After putting Wendy to bed Natsu went and took a shower to wash the day's grime away. After cleaning himself off he got ready for bed. Before he lied down to go to sleep he went and check up on Ultear. She was reading silently while laying in bed. "Why don't you look cute you bookworm." Natsu teased but he liked how she was dressed. Ultear was wearing a pair of short shorts and a really tight fitting tank top. "Reading is good for you. You should try it sometimes." Ultear laughed as she marked her page and closed her book. "Thank you again Natsu for letting me stay here." Ultear said with a small smile as she looked away and yawned.

"Looks like I am not the only one tired, we can talk more tomorrow. Goodnight Ultear." Natsu said as he closed the door and heard Ultear say goodnight to him. He walked back into his room and turned off the lights so he could get some sleep and have nice dreams, but that wasn't what his brain was planning.

 **In a Dream**

Natsu looked around to see the horror of all his friends being killed on by one. He screamed to try and stop the Alvarez soldiers from killing his friends. As hard as he could he couldn't get his body to move and watched the blood shed that happened over and over again. It felt like a never ending dream as he watched not only his guild die but every other guild he knew. Lamia Scale was the first but was not the last as he watched the rest also perished.

He screamed as hard as he could but he got no response from anyone. He frantically looked around for a way to save them all but nothing was working. All he could do was curl into a ball and scream his heart out for his lost friends. Then he saw Zeref walking towards him and using a flick of his wrist and summoned Ultear and was slowly choking her to death.

Natsu yelled "NOOOOOOOO" as he watched his most loved one die.

 **Out of Dream**

Natsu woke up the sound of him screaming "NOOOO" and was is a cold sweat. He looked at the clock and it was 2 in the morning as he curled into a small ball trying to forget what just happened and crying his heart out. As he was slowly losing it someone ran into his room and hugged him tightly. "Shhhh its ok Natsu I'm right here." The one who ran into his room was no other then Ultear. Natsu calmed down a little bit before responding "I saw you all die, everyone at the guild, all the other guilds we knew and then I watched Zeref slowly choke you to death." Natsu said with light sobs.

Ultear hugged him tighter as he slowed down his breathing. "How long have you been having these nightmares?" Ultear asked knowing the dragon slayer looked like he has had lack of sleep on there missions but always said he's just tired from working on the house. "Every night but tonight was the worst one." Natsu said as he finally got his breathing back to normal.

"It's ok it was just a dream. Try and go back to sleep ill be in the other room if you need me." Ultear said as she slowly let go of Natsu and was about to get off the bed before Natsu grabbed her hand. "Please stay." The scared dragon slayer asked as he looked at her with pleading eyes. She nodded and slowly got under the covers with the dragon slayer. As they laid there Ultear started shivering from how cold Natsu's room was. Natsu noticed she was shivering and slowly pulled her into his chest.

The time mage fought a little at first but slowly stopped as she cuddled into the dragon slayers chest. "Goodnight Ultear." Natsu whispered as he fell asleep holding the time mage. "Goodnight my love." Ultear said as she turned to kiss his cheek before she fell asleep in his arms.

 **Got some fluffy stuff here for you. Trying to get the relationship going but not rush. Next chapter I think will be when they tell the master. Also sorry for the shitty description of the house I didn't want to say nothing but I also didn't want to go into super detail. Hint: Those rooms will be full upstairs** **wink wink. Anyways please review and follow if you havent!**


	9. Finally A Chance

**Time for chapter 9! Trying to keep it rolling since I have been known for dropping off the face of fanfiction planet. But I have more fun writing this story then my other one lol. Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

Natsu woke up in the morning and felt the most rested he has been since they have travelled back in time. As he slowly got aware of his surroundings he felt his arms wrapped around a warm body. He could smell Vanilla and Lavender and it relaxed him greatly as he had steady smell of the intoxicating aroma. As he opened his eyes he realized he was face to face with the time wizard he loved.

Remember what happened late last night he blushed in embarrassment at how he acted. He also blushed at the position the two were laying in. When they fell asleep Ultear was resting her back against his chest. But during the night she must have turned in her sleep. She had her head resting against his chest and her arms wrapped around his torso. There legs were intertwined and every time Natsu tried to break free from her grasp she would hold tighter to try and not let her heat source get away.

The issue that troubled Natsu the most was Ultear's tank top was riding up and showing her very toned stomach and her shorts were riding down enough to where Natsu could see the panties she was wearing. All in all Ultear looked more beautiful to him them any other day they have spent together. When Natsu tried to get free from her grasp Ultear finally started to stir awake. As she realized the position she was in she looked up at the blushing Natsu.

"Like what you see dragon boy." Ultear asked as Natsu blushed more and she could feel the arousal pressed up against her thigh. She could feel his erection growing and it turned her on. She slowly rubbed her thigh against the dragon slayers erection getting a small moan from the both of them, Natsu grabbed her hips and thrusted slowly eliciting more moans as Ultear wrapped her arms around the dragon slayers neck. After grinding for a few minutes Ultear looked up towards Natsu and their lips were getting closer and closer until the door was slammed open by a small child named Wendy. "Good morning Papa and Ultear." She said as the two separated quickly. "Good morning my little dragoness." Natsu said as he picked up Wendy and gave her a hug. "I'm going to go take a shower." A now very flustered Ultear said.

Natsu was going to follow her to talk about what happened his morning until Wendy started to ask a question. "Papa why was Ultear sleeping in your room?" Wendy asked as she tilted her head to the side a little bit. Natsu blushed and coughed before answering the small child. "Papa had a nightmare last night and Ultear wanted to make sure I got some sleep afterwards and stayed with me." Natsu said with a blush remembering the embarrassing moment last night.

"Oh okay, can we have pancakes for breakfast papa?" Wendy asked with a cheerful tone. "After you get ready for the day." Natsu said as he ruffled her hair up a bit. Wendy pouted but went and got ready for the day. As Wendy left the room Natsu took a quick shower and got dressed in his normal attire. _I really need to change my wardrobe a bit._ Natsu thought as he changed into the one sleeved jacket and white pants. And of course his scaly scarf the one piece of wardrobe that would never change.

Natsu went downstairs and saw the two exceeds sitting at the bar talking about some dream Happy had last night. "Good morning you two." Natsu said as he walked into the kitchen and began to make pancakes for breakfast. "Morning Natsu" Both Carla and Happy said. "Would you like some tea Carla I think we have some of the kind you like, and do you want a fish Happy?" Both said yes and took the tea and fish happily.

The next one to come downstairs was Wendy dressed in her teal dress and black flats. She also wore a bow in her hair. "Papa is the pancakes almost done." She asked as she walked into the kitchen. Natsu picked up Wendy and set her on the counter by where he was making the pancakes." Just got to put them in the pan and flip them around, shouldn't be more than a few minutes." Natsu said with a smile as he got some orange juice for his adoptive daughter. She smiled happily as she sipped on her juice.

Natsu made pancakes for the next couple of minutes he made chocolate chip pancakes for Wendy. He made blueberry for Ultear and he made special hot sauce pancakes for himself. As he finished all the pancakes Ultear came downstairs ready for the day. They weren't planning to go on a mission so she dressed more casual. She wore some yoga pants with a loose t-shirt and a jacket over it. As she looked towards Natsu there was a slight blush to her face.

Everyone ate their breakfast in silence and once they were all finished up Wendy helped Natsu clean up the dishes. Once the dishes were done everyone was ready to head towards the guild. Natsu and Wendy walked side by side as they held hands. Carla and Happy followed floating behind them. Ultear was right behind them but a few step backs still embarrassed about what happened in the morning.

The group of five made it to the guild and Wendy went towards her friends. Over the pst month she became good friends with Erza and Cana as they were the youngest girls and they were extremely nice to her.

Carla and Happy usually joined the young dragon slayer and her friends and talked among them. Ultear and Natsu usually talked at the bar with each other but now they are awkwardly sitting next to each other without talking.

"Can we talk about this morning please." Natsu asked while looking towards Ultear. Ultear wiggled in her seat under the question still nervous to talk about it. She didn't think they would've been grinding against each other when they woke up. Natsu not liking the silence grabbed her by the hand and pulled on her arm to get her to move with him as they walked outside. Natsu pulled Ultear to the waterfront behind the guild. He sat down and brought Ultear with him.

"So about this morning." Natsu started but was interrupted by Ultear who quickly asked. "Why, why did you ask me to stay last night?" Ultear asked looking up at the dragon slayer. Natsu looked at her and blushed from embarrassment. He wasn't usually the type to need someone, but with Ultear he felt like he didn't need to harbor his feelings alone. Now that they could be together if they wanted he could rely on more than just himself. Whenever something happened Natsu was always the one to help everyone else no matter the cost.

"I just didn't want to be alone if the dream happened again, and I feel safer with you." Natsu said as he looked away from the time mage blushing a storm. "Then with what happened this morning." Ultear asked with determination on her face. For too long she has liked the dragon slayer but she knew of the mating rituals and how the inner dragon had to like the female for them to be able to mate. She knew that is was a slight chance but she hoped she could be the one for him after all these years. She knew that he was close with the blonde celestial wizard and many other girls in the guild but Ultear still hoped that the inner dragon of Natsu chose her.

Natsu mumbled something she couldn't hear. "Natsu can you speak up please I couldn't hear you." Ultear asked while resting a hand on his shoulder. Natsu took a deep breath "I said that it's because my inner dragon wanted me to and I can't control him all the time." Natsu said now with a big red blush the color of Erza's hair on his face as he tried to scoot away from the time mage. Ultear was shocked at what he said and couldn't believe that it was her chance.

"You mean that your inner dragon chose me and I can be your mate." Ultear asked with hopeful eyes at the dragon slayer that still wouldn't look at her. "Yes, as a dragon slayer we take on mates our inner dragon chooses and mine chose you a long time ago." Natsu said still not having the courage to look at the time mage that he loved. Afraid she might reject him and he will be alone forever. That was a dragon's curse. If their mate didn't love them or their mate died before the dragon or dragon slayer had the chance to meet them. They would never fall in love with anyone else ever again. Natsu was prepared to live a life by himself after what he heard about what happened to Ultear during the dragon invasion with future Rouge after the grand magic games.

He was hoping that he could confess to her after all was said and done. When he found out she died casting a spell to save them all he crashed into a wave of depression for al on time. Until the iron dragon slayer knocked him out of his senses. Natsu knew he couldn't live to his full potential without his mate, but Gajeel reminded him that he could still live a life and how Ultear would've wanted him to continue on even if he could never find a mate. Because life is precious and shouldn't be wasted no matter what.

But now there was a chance for the dragon slayer and time mage to become a couple. They could live together and be mates. He wouldn't have to live his life as an empty shell that couldn't love another woman more than friends or family ever again. Natsu had a chance at a real family but was scared. Scared that she wouldn't accept him and all his hopes of having a real family. Not one like the guild but a close knit family. Rejection was the real reason the dragon slayer was holding back right now. He couldn't control himself this morning with how their positions were. Even now his inner dragon was screaming at him this was his chance but he wouldn't listen.

"Natsu look at me." Ultear said as she tugged on his shoulder. Natsu tried to fight but she pulled harder the more he fought. Finally giving up he turned his head towards the time mage to see how she was handling what he just told her. Before he could see Ultear's reaction he got a pair of lips smashed onto his. Surprised by the kiss by the time mage he finally responded to it fully and he kiss became passionate. The both of them had been waiting for years for this moment and it was finally happening.

Both needing air after the passionate kiss. Natsu needed to ask to make sure it meant what he hoped "Does this mean you feel the same way?" Natsu asked with very hopeful eyes looking at the time mages beautiful brown eyes. Ultear nodded her head as she closed the gap again and pressed her lips against his and this time it was in a more living matter between the two. After separating from the kiss once again they rested their foreheads together as they sat in front of the lake.

 **They are together! Sorry if it seemed rush but in my story they have been wanting to be together for years so now that they have the chance they both were gonna go for it! Anyways please review!**


	10. The New Couple

**Sorry guys I have been busy. School fucking sucks. I had a bunch of tests this week so instead of having time to write I was studying. Anyways you're not here to read me whine and complain so on with the next chapter!**

Ultear and Natsu finished having their moment in front of the lake. Natsu stood up and held out his hand to his new mate and girlfriend. Ultear grabbed his hand and smiled warmly. They walked back into the guild hand in hand with big smiles on their faces. After all these years and struggles within the crazy life they live they are finally together.

As they walked into the guilds while holding hands and big smiles on their faces the other guild members figured out what happened between the couple. There were many whistles and cat calls coming from around the guild making the two blush. Then some of the guild members that were closer to the two came up to congratulate them.

Since Wendy was such a young age she was confused by why everyone was cheering for the two. She decided to just ask her Papa since he has never lied to her. She approached the two with a confused look on her face "Papa why is everyone cheering for you and Ultear?" Wendy asked with her cute

tone.

Ultear decided to answer since she figured it would be better for a woman to answer the little girls question. "Me and your papa are dating now honey." Ultear told the little girl with a small smile as she raised the hand she was holding Natsu's with. Wendy looked at them with big eyes. "Papa does that mean Ultear is my Mama now." This cause both of them to blush horrendously. Natsu rubbed the back of his neck while looking towards Ultear on how to handle this.

"Of course if I'm with Natsu then that means you are my daughter right? I know I'm not Grandeeny but I'll do my best!" Ultear told the little girl waiting for the reaction of the dragon slayer. Wendy's face got even bigger with the smile she showed as she tackled Ultear with a big hug. Ultear let go of Natsu's hand and knelt down to hug the little girl tight. "Yay were more of a family now since you are Mama now." Wendy said with a happy tone.

Ultear basically saw Wendy as one of her own since she was always with Natsu and help out with picking clothes and other essentials for Wendy. Even though Natsu was a great father, Wendy needed a woman to help with other things. She was really happy that Wendy saw her in the same way. They basically had their own little family now within the big guild family.

There were a lot of coos and awws from the guild as the family moment happened in front of them. Makarov was holding in tears at the family moment that happened before him since he was a sucker for these types of things to begin with. Natsu saw the reaction of the guild and new if some of the other members of the guild were here they would be freaking out. ( * cough * Mira * cough *).

Natsu was really happy so far with how they have been progressing in the situation they were in. Although they weren't magically stronger the bonds of family were still ever growing with how his little family has started. He knew that he wouldn't have the same brotherly rivalry with Gray or the big sister like Erza to keep him in check but he knew that the bonds of family would still stay in the guild of Fairy Tail. Natsu pulled at his scarf thinking that it was his last reminder of Igneel the father that raised him and saddened a bit reminding him of his death.

But as soon as the saddened wave was over him it was replaced by all the love that was around him at the guild hall. _I won't let it happen again Igneel I promise I will win._ Natsu thought as he clenched his hand around his scarf with now a determined look on his face. Ultear saw what Natsu was doing and went back towards him and grabbed his hand reassuring him he wasn't alone.

Although Ultear's wasn't as close with many of the people in the war as Natsu was she knew they needed to stop it from happening. As of right now she and Natsu were the best two that could stop of what is to come. They just have to make sure they can keep their heads on straight and move forward with the rest of the guild. They were strong already but they needed to push everyone else to get stronger. That was the best way for it to happen.

The main issue with that is they need certain events to stay the same so everyone that joined the guild later still joins. As well as keeping their secret and the bonds of the guild together. Also they needed many of them to get older so their bodies can develop into adults and be in their prime. There were so many things they needed to do but they were years from now. One thing was for certain though. That if anyone could pull of this Miracle it would be the fire dragon slayer.

Natsu was always the person who could rally the troops in the hardest times. Either with his well-placed speeches or with his actions he could motivate everyone. Ultear looked at her boyfriend with a look of pure love. She was lucky to have him and the bond that they shared. Natsu noticed the way Ultear was looking at him and smiled lovingly and placed a kiss on her cheek. No one really saw the action but Ultear blushed heavily.

Ultear and Natsu could flirt all day at each other but now that they were a couple Ultear didn't know how to handle the PDA actions. Natsu saw her face and giggled a bit as he pulled her towards the back of the guild so they could talk. "Why did you bring me over here Natsu?" Ultear asked with a blush still on her face. Natsu looked at her reaction and giggled again.

"I think we should tell Gramps about why we're here." Natsu said with his know serious face. Ultear straightened up a bit so she could regain her posture from the blushing school girl she just was. "Ok but how do we approach this?" Ultear asked. "It will be easier to approach him and talk to him straight forward." Natsu said as he ruffled his hair. "Gramps will understand what is going on but the earlier the better in my opinion and we should talk to him in his office so no one will over hear our conversation." Natsu continued to explain.

Ultear nodded to what her boyfriend said. "So should we ask to talk to him right now?" Ultear asked. She would normally take charge in these types of situations but she didn't know the old master of the guild like the fire dragon slayer did. She only knew of what he did as a Wizard Saint and as a guild master for his children as he would call them. "Now is better than never." Natsu said as he shrugged his shoulders.

 **Hey guys I know this is a shorter chapter but I have another test tomorrow and wanted to give some progress but anyways time for me to go study for my test. I hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it was really short! Please Review and Follow if you haven't it gives me motivation to write when you do. Anyways see you next time!**


	11. The Talk

**Hey guys time for a new chapter! I was busy once again but whats new lol. Anyways time for the talk with Makarov! Also some spoilers if you haven't read the manga! So please make sure you know the consequences!**

Natsu and Ultear decided they needed to speak with the master on there predicament. After there discussion in the back of the hall they made their way towards the old man sitting on the bar with a beer in his hand. Natsu decided he would lead this since he knew Makarov well and treated him as a father figure. "Hey Gramps, do you think we can talk in your office about something important?" Natsu asked with Ultear by his side.

Master Makarov eyed them for a moment before chugging the rest of his beer and waving for them to follow as he hopped off the bar. He led them upstairs to his office and took a seat at his desk. Before he could speak Natsu beat him to the bullet. "Gramps you should put up noise wards so people can't hear us." Natsu said in a serious tone. Makarov eyed him for a moment. "Alright my boy but this better be important." He said as he casted a rune spell.

"Ok the noise wards are in place. What did you two need to talk to me about?" Master Makarov said with his full attention. Usually his guild members never talked to him in private unless it was necessary. Natsu already planned out how to do this since he has gone over it a few times in his head. "Gramps you know Ultears magic right?" Natsu asked as the old man nodded since Ultear fixed stuff around the guid time to time.

"Well what would you say if we were from the future." Natsu asked with a determined look on his face. Makarov eyes them for a few moments. "I would say I wouldn't believe you but there is something nagging at me to." Makarov said as he eyed the two. "So if you are from the future, when and why did you come back?" Makarov asked. Not knowing he extent of what happened nor if it has ever happened before.

"Well before we get to that I need to explain the person that causes all of this, Zeref." Natsu started to explain the predicament. He went over on how Zeref is his brother and he was the demon known as END. Then he went about to explain the dragon slayers and why they were here to stop Acnologia from destroying the world. He was about to get to the war when he choked up. Ultear saw this and decided to step in.

"Sorry master some of this is still a sore subject for Natsu so I will explain the war." Ultear said as she rubbed Natsu's back in a comforting motion. Makarov nodded deciding it would be best to speak after everything was explained. Ultear then went on to explain the ware between Fiore and Alvarez. How both sides fought valiantly and left out the deaths. She talked about how Fiore was losing and then explained how she and Natsu used Last Ages to try and save everyone but sent themselves this far back into the past.

"And that's where we are now, we were hoping you would believe us and could help us." Ultear explained as she was still rubbing Natsu's back. He seemed better after she finished what they were talking about. Makarov sat there thinking for a few moments in silence. "Its not that I don't believe you child but this is so much." Makarov explained. "I just need some proof, but that would be difficult." Makarov finished. Natsu spoke up again and his face was determined and had a fire in his eyes.

"Gramps I will do anything to show you that we are telling the truth, I saw my family die and I refuse to let that happen again. So if I have to I will do anything you need." Natsu said as he took a knee I'm front of the master showing his respect. Makarov was a little surprised by the action but didn't show it. "Alright my boy we will figure out something, you said you were at the level pf S-Class in that time. Maybe we can set u- "Makarov was cut off by the bells and loud noises of buildings shifting. Guildarts has returned.

Natsu heard the noise and knew it well. One of the men he respected most showed up at a great time. "Gramps I might not be good with words, but I can show you with action. If I beat Guildarts then you will help us." Natsu said with a smirk on his face. Back in his time him and Guildarts were almost toe to toe in power, but now he could probably beat the old man. "How do you even know that name boy and do you know who your fighting?" Makarov asked with disbelief in his ton. He has never seen Guildarts lose. Never.

"Like I said Gramps I'm from the future and I know Guildarts well." Natsu said as he stood up from his knee and cracked his knuckles. "Me and Guildarts were your top two destructive mages." Natsu said with a proud tone but all Makarov could do was think of all the money he could lose. Ultear giggled at the action of Natsu knowing her love just wanted a good fight now but also saw the distress in the Masters face. "Don't worry master I will repair whatever they break since me and Natsu aren't going on a mission today." Ultear said while giggling as the old man thanked her considerably.

Now the only thing left was to get Guildarts to fight the dragon slayer. The three of them walked downstairs as the man they were speaking of walked right through the front door. Literally. There was a Guildarts shaped whole in the front door. He rubbed the back of his neck after realizing what he did. "Sorry Master ill pay for that." Guildarts said with a nervous face.

"I know you will anyways welcome back Guildarts how was your mission?" Makarov asked as he sat at the bar with the ace of his guild. "Was pretty easy haven't had a challenge in a while. Im going to try and take a harder mission next." Guildarts said as he took a drink of his beer. Then a voice spoke up that Guildarts has never heard before and the guild was shocked by the words coming from the dragon slayer.

"If you want a challenge why don't you fight me old man." Natsu said with a smirk as he approached the bar. Ultear stood by with a smirk as well knowing that Natsu was on par with the world renown mighty Guildarts. It would be a great fight. Also if he won Master would believe that they were from the future. Although Ultear knew of a way to easily have proof she wanted her boyfriend to have some fun since he had a rough night last night.

Guildarts turned around to the new voice and face of a person he has never met. He eyed the pink haired man and could see he was fit but couldn't get a read on his magic. "Master can he handle himself?" Guildarts asked Master Makarov since Guildarts rarely showed up to the guild hall he barely knows some of the members. "He is a strong young man with much potential, and we also have a wager. So would prefer if you ended it quickly with the least amount of damage please." Makarov asked as he took a drink of his beer.

"Sorry kid I got to end this quick for the old man's sake don't want to be destroying the guild." Guildarts said as he stood up and charged his fist full of crash magic and threw a punch towards the pink haired dragon slayer. What surprised everyone in the room after the punch was thrown was not the destruction left in its wake from the normally destructive guild member. But his fist was caught by the pink haired dragon slayer. Surprising everyone immensely and Makarov dropped his beer not believing it was possible. "Sorry old man but if you want to beat me you can't be holding back like that." Natsu said with a determined face.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Guildarts said with an equally determined face as the two squared off against each other.

 **Sorry guys going to cut you off short hehe. Next chapter can Natsu beat Guildarts? Anyway please review and follow if you haven't! I will be busy for the next week so I might be able to post much. I am going to Emerald City Comic Con at the end of this week so I will probably be too busy to do any writing. Until next time readers!**


	12. Gildarts vs Natsu

**Hey guys I got back from Emerald City Comic Con a few days ago but have been slacking. Anyways here is the new chapter! Please Review it helps with motivation!(Also I apologize for the misspell of Gildarts my phone kept auto correcting it)**

Natsu and Gildarts are still in the stare down after the quick exchange between the two. The guild is in high tension watching one of there newer members square off against what they thought as their unbeatable ace. Master Makarov was crying in the corner about all the money that is going to be lost. Ultear decided to speak up for the master so she wouldn't have to fix as much.

"Okay boys how about we take this somewhere where theres no buildings and costs for repairs." Ultear said getting between the two shocking everyone else at her bravery. Both Natsu and Gildarts nodded as an agreement and backed down as they followed the time mage outside. Everyone in the guild was shocked till the little brunette known as Cana spoke up.

"Place your bets for Fairy Tails ace Gildarts versus the up and newcomer Natsu!" She yelled as she drew up the betting pool on a chalk board that appeared out of no where. The guild exploded in the bet taking. Many were voting for Gildarts but a lot of the younger crowd believed in their new guild mate. The master snapped out of his mindset and quickly dropped jewels down for Gildarts then rushed to catch up to the two combatants.

 **Out in the Woods somewhere**

Natsu, Gildarts and Ultear arrived in a clearing about ten miles away from Magnolia for good measure. On the way Makarov caught up to them and noticed the awkward silence and decided not to speak as well. Natsu and Gildarts separated so they were across from each other in the field. "You don't know how long I have wanted to do this old man." Natsu said lighting his fists ablaze. "I just met you today." Gildarts said in a confused tone.

"You can understand later after I'm done kicking our ass." Natsu said loosening up his body by jumping around. "Well I may not know much about you but I wont turn away from a good fight." Gildarts said as he leaked out his magic pressure. Ultear noticed both fighters were ready and walked out towards them and was in hearing range for both.

"This is a friendly fight. No killing blows and try to have fun." Ultear said loudly. She looked at both fighters and they both nodded back to her with a smirk on both of their faces. "Then. Begin!" Ultear said as she retreated and stood next to the master.

As both fighters, her Ultear yell begin they charged at each other with there respected magi charged fists. At the meeting of Crash and Fire Dragon Slayer charged fists contact sent shockwaves across the field. The men with the fists were smirking as they continued to match punch after punch sending multiple shockwaves around the area. If someone didn't know any better an earthquake was happening from the two mages fighting.

Natsu decided to get some distance and jumped back while shouting a Fire Dragons Slayer Roar that Gildarts negated mostly with his magic but it was such a strong roar that it continued but was still weakened when it hit its target. Gildarts emerged from the dust of the spell hitting him with a bigger smile on his face. The man hasn't had a challenge this hard in years.

The two continued to trade blows both keeping up with each other and slowly decimating the landscape around them. There were craters and leftover rubble from boulders that used to be in the area now pulverized by the two fighters. As they charged each other again Natsu got by Gildarts and hit him right in the face launching him back far away. Gildarts crashed against multiple trees and left a big crater where he landed.

Master Makarov was amazed that Natsu could push back Gildarts this much. He has never seen Gildarts fight this hard before. He was always the one person he knew that could never lose. He even considered Gildarts to be stronger then the Ten Wizard Saints. If it wasn't for his destructive tendencies Gildarts would be one of the Gods of Ishgar by now. Although he has only met one of the strong four he knew Gildarts could've taken him easily.

Gildarts staggered as he got out of the crater he formed when he crashed. He looked the most excited he has ever been in his life. Natsu on the other hand looked worn and tired. He was nearing his limit and both of them knew it. Deciding to charge up one last spell to try and finish this off. Gildarts got prepared to try and counter the attack to the best of his ability. Natsu whipped his arms in a circular motion and yelled Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade.

As the spiral of intense fire shot out towards Gildarts he yelled crash to try and nullify the attack so maybe he could outlast the fire dragon slayer. As the two spells hit each other the secret art Natsu used slowly over powered the crash magic and continued and crashed into Gildarts. Natsu and Gildarts both collapsed after the spell went off and knocked Gildarts unconscious while Natsu got knocked out by magical exhaustion.

Ultear rushed over to her lover while the old guild master ran over to the ace of his guild. Both seemed to be in stable condition and both of them sighed in relief to see that they were alright. Ultear heftily picked up Natsu as Makarov used his giant magic to pick up Gildarts. Both of them agreed Natsu won since he only went unconscious because of magical exhaustion. They made their way back to the guild and when they arrived everyone was shocked to see both of the fighters knocked out.

After Ultear and the master put the two in the infirmary to rest everyone waited on baited breath to see who won the fight. Many were riding on bets that the fire dragon slayer somehow won the battle. While others trusted in the ace they have known for years. Master Makarov slowly approached the railing and everyone was silent ready for the announcement of the fight.

"The winner of the fight between Gildarts and Natsu was." Everyone waited for the final words of the master as if there life's depended on it. (Sorry I think they take betting seriously since they do it so often Xd.)

"The winner is Natsu Dragneel!" Makarov yelled and you could hear the sounds of cheers but also the sounds of gasps and could see the looks of shocked faces among many guild members that their ace lost to the fire dragon slayer.

 **Sorry another short chapter but finals week is coming up so I won't be able to post for a while so I apologize. I also need to work on time skips and some other things. So, if you could please leave any suggestions that would be helpful.**


End file.
